deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SIN
Sin is a giant creature from the Final Fantasy series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Cthulhu vs. SIN Possible Opponents * Kurama (Naruto) History Long ago in the world of Spira, during the Machina War between his land and Bevelle, a summoner named Yu Yevon attempted to preserve his city of Zanarkand as an ideal version of the city by turning the those among surviving members willingly into fayth and used them to summon an idealized version of Zanarkand at the peak of its power. Yu Yevon then gathered a horde of pyreflies (souls) emerging from those who died in the war to create a construct to serve as his living armor that would follow two purposes: stalling technological evolution by attacking large settlements and retaliate against all hostility towards it or the Fayth summoning Zanarkand with extreme prejudice. However, the process rendered Yu Yevon mindless as Sin acted on natural instinct to decimate Spira. Through the actions of the leaders of Bevelle and Yunalesca, Yu Yevon's daughter who died in an attempt to destroy her father's creation, the church of Yu Yevon was created to use summoners and their Guardians as a sacrificial means to stay Sin's destructive impulses. This process involves the summoner's Guardian becoming a fayth and core to spiritual entity known as an Aeon that can pierce Sin's body to destroy it, only to be possessed by the mindless spirit of Yu Yevon to become a new Sin. Thus, despite being fought by countless summoners, Sin would wreck havoc on the world for over a thousand years. Death Battle Info Sin is a vaguely whale-shaped creature approximately 400 meters long, with multiple limbs that resemble claws and fins. It travels across the world both by sea and in the air. Sin's entire body is composed of pyreflies, soul-based wisps of energy, using a form of gravity manipulation to pull to draw pyreflies from the surrounding area to continuously replenish itself. This makes conventional attacks largely ineffective against the highly resistant Sin, which can also erect a barrier around itself. This gravity manipulation also allows Sin to fly and swim despite its huge size and pull in those who get too close to it. The environmental manipulation can cause a living person's mind to get muddled up and experience hallucinations in what many can "Sin Toxin" which is actually an imbalance of caused by Sin's gravity effecting a person's soul. Sin is capable of creating countless smaller creatures, referred to as Sinspawn, which share the aquatic animal theme set by Sin. The smallest of these, referred to as Sinscales, are fairly un-intimidating creatures less than half the size of a human, but can be released upon an area en masse. Another form is Echuilles, a jellyfish-like monster that fights alongside Sinscales underwater. Geneaux is a mollusc the size of a small building that has a shell that deflects physical attacks and tentacles that can both be used to strike opponents or defend the main body from magic. The larger Gui is a fusion of several other Sinspawn, and can attack using a combination of physical attacks, gravity manipulation, electricity, and poison, all while using its claw-like limbs to shield its body. Sin's ultimate attack is "Giga-Graviton," a powerful gravity spell. This spell, which forms a cyclone-like formation easily visible from space, a fires a ball of magic that repulses everything in a roughly 100 meter diameter. This effectively creates a miles-long cylindar of void cutting through mountains, forests, and oceans, and is a guaranteed party killer in Final Fantasy X. For this attack, Sin opens its mouth to produce a strong enough gravity pull that can induce tectonic plate movements and wipe out an airship in close range. Sin can also produce creatures called Sinspawn from its body, usually the creatures fall off and are later reabsorbed by Sin. Feats *Sin's battle with a High Summoner terraformed the area that came to be known as the Calm Lands. *Decimated a beach area where a large group of people attempted to kill it, showing little or no effort in the process. *Giga-Graviton can defeat the entire party of heroes in a single attack, changing a region's geography in the process. *Prevented civilization from progressing globally for centuries, due to its ability to destroy any heavily populated area. *The only foe in Final Fantasy X that is immune to Yojimbo's Zanmato, an attack that is able to instantly destroy foes like Braska's Final Aeon, the Omega and Ultima Weapons, and Nemesis. Flaws *Lacks an immunity to their own attacks, including the infamous Giga-Graviton. *Heavily relies on gravity manipulation, both in battle and for simply moving around. *If Sin's outer shell is penetrated, the essential Yu Yevon component is highly vulnerable. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Non-Playable Characters